Joannie Be Bad
by patricia51
Summary: Just a bit of fantasy if things had gone just a little differently with the confrontation between Lilly and Joannie in "Joannie be Good". Femslash. Lilly/Joannie Palumbo. No, I've not forsaken Liley. I just am in the mood to explore other things.


Joannie be Bad by patricia51

(Just a bit of fantasy if things had gone just a little differently with the confrontation between Lilly and Joannie in "Joannie be Good". Femslash. Lilly/Joannie Palumbo. No, I've not forsaken Liley. I just am in the mood to explore other things. Rated "M" for sexual content. One shot.)

"Your picture looks just like you. So sorry!"

"You want to bring it on Truscott?"

"Any day Polumbo!"

"Any day but Wednesday, that's when you have piano." Miley interjected.

"Any day but Wednesday, that's when I have piano."

"Well it's a good thing it's Tuesday then."

"When and where?"

"Off school property. Meet me after school at that little hidden spot off the beach past Rico's."

"I'll be there Polumbo."

"Just you and me Truscott."

"That's the way I want it too."

Miley Stewart stood with her mouth open as her best friend traded unblinking glares with the larger girl, who finally whirled away and stalked down the hall.

"Lilly! Have you lost your mind?"

"Nope. She doesn't scare me."

"Well, that's okay. I'm scared enough for both of us." Miley admitted.

"She's all talk and no action. Let's get to class."

To Miley the rest if the day seemed to fly by. No matter what arguments she mustered she couldn't sway Lilly from her determination to meet Joannie. The surfer girl vigorously vetoed Miley's pleas to accompany her, to contact their parents, to call out the National Guard. When the final bell rang Lilly gave Miley a hug and a grin and walked defiantly from the school and headed towards the beach.

Not that Lilly's self-confidence was as absolute as was the face she had showed Miley all day. But she had been telling the truth. She really wasn't afraid of Joannie. Regardless of what happened she planned to show the other girl that she couldn't be pushed around and she wouldn't let any one do that to her best friend either.

Her brisk stride carried her to the beach and down to the secluded spot Joannie had set for their meeting. She pushed through the branches that hid the small sandy area. She leaned back against a tree, tossing her book bag to one side.

Time seemed to drag. Lilly knew what was going on Joannie had had plenty of time to be here already but was trying to psych her out by making her fret. Well that game didn't work with her either. Lilly rummaged in her book bag and pulled out the thin worn blanket she kept there. She unfolded it, sat down and assumed her meditation position. Clearing her mind she waited.

When Joannie finally came into the area she was surprised to see Lilly sitting calmly in the lotus position. The skateboarder's eyes snapped open and she got to her feet.

"Well, well. I didn't think you'd be here," sneered Joannie.

"Another few minutes and I might not have been since I was beginning to figure you must have chickened out."

"Me? I'm not afraid of you Truscott."

Lilly shrugged. "I'm not afraid of you either." She spread her feet, her arms and hands moving into a martial arts position.

Joannie took in Lilly's stance in a quick glance. Unknown to her Lilly had copied it from a movie she and Miley had once watched. But it made the other girl reconsider her options. Besides, she admitted to herself, it took guts for Truscott to stand up to her. Not that she could let her get away with that, she had her reputation to consider. But maybe something other than a knock-down would suffice.

"Rules. No kicking, no punching, no biting and definitely no hair-pulling. First pin wins." Joannie gave a nasty grin. "But if you eat a mouthful of sand, well, that kind of stuff happens."

Lilly nodded. She pried off her sneakers, leaving her only in shorts and a t-shirt. She worked her bare feet into the sand and nodded.

"Whenever you're ready Polumbo."

The words were barely out of her mouth when Joannie sprang, seeking to catch Lilly off guard. The surfer girl ducked under out-stretched arms, attempting to trip Joannie as she went by. She failed but the other girl staggered and nearly fell. She quickly caught her balance though. A hand shot out and grabbed Lilly's wrist.

Joannie turned sharply, levering Lilly's arm over her shoulder. Her plan was to throw the surfer girl over that shoulder and on to her back. Lilly used the tumbling knowledge she had gained as a cheerleader to instead slide along Joannie's back, land on her feet and break the hold the other girl had on her wrist.

Panting now the two girls circled each other. Respect continued to grow in Joannie's eyes. Along with that respect though was anger, anger at Lilly and anger at herself for letting this go on. With a cry she lunged at Lilly. Instead of slipping away again Lilly met the larger girl's charge. Their bodies collided and they fell to the sand.

Locked together the two girls rolled back and forth. Their hands strove to pin the other's shoulder to the ground. Now Lily was on top and now Joannie was. Joannie tried for a grip on Lilly's arm to twist it into a arm lock. Her hand slipped and her fingers caught and tore the t-shirt from Lilly's shoulder.

The surfer girl never even noticed, except that her bra strap slid down her arm and restricted her attempt to grab Joannie. Distracted, she was nearly pinned. She managed to get a leg pulled up between them. Straightening it suddenly she flipped Joannie off her.

Lilly sprang to her feet. She took advantage of the seconds it took Joannie to recover and pulled her arm through the confining strap of her bra. Ignoring the fact that her breast was nearly completely exposed she rushed Joannie as the other girl, disoriented from being thrown, rose unsteadily to her feet. Lilly's shoulder connected with Joannie's stomach, nearly knocking the wind out of her. The taller girl instinctively wrapped her arms around Lilly and carried backwards with her as she stumbled, trying to regain her balance. The stumbling only ended when Joannie's back hit a tree.

Both girls were stunned by the impact. Joannie twisted and pressed Lilly against the tree. Her heavier body trapped Lilly, a trap that suddenly turned into something else when, as she strove to tighten her grip, her hand covered Lilly's breast.

Shock caused both girls to freeze in place. Blazing blue eyes met with simmering brown ones. Lilly opened her mouth, attempting to say something, something that never would be known. Without premeditation or warning Joannie suddenly kissed her. It was a brief kiss but there was nothing of softness about it.

For a long moment everything hung in the balance. Then Lilly wrapped her arms around Joannie's neck and kissed her back. This time their mouths opened and the frantic energy of their struggle turned into something else no less frantic. Joannie pulled Lilly's t-shirt up and her loose bra down. Her hands covered the two small, firm teenaged breasts, palms rubbing on the stiffening pink nubbins.

Lilly's hand scrambled up and down Joannie's back, yanking up the other girl's top. Their kiss broke for a moment as she hualed the offending piece of clothing over Joannie's head and threw it aside. The she gasped as the other girl, instead of kissing her again, replaced her right hand with her warm mouth. Joannie's hands ran down Lilly's sides. There was a slight pop as the button at the top of the surfer girl's shorts gave way, followed by the zipper. Then those shorts and the now exposed panties under them were yanked down Lilly's legs.

Lilly managed to kick her shorts and panties away. She pulled Joannie's mouth off her breast and back up to her own. Instead of calming the pair of girls only got wilder. Lilly managed to unfasten Joannie's slacks and pushed down. Joannie frantically struggled with her own top and Lilly's t-shirt. The former fell down her shoulders and back to be discarded. Frustrated at the t-shirt's stubbornness Joannie gave a yank and effectively tore it off Lilly. Finally bras followed and at last the two girls were nude.

The kiss broke for a moment. Eyes raked each other's bodies. Both Lilly and Joannie showed the results of their athletic lives. Legs were long, bodies firm. Then with an inarticulate cry Joannie seized Lilly's bottom in her hands, pressed her back against the tree and flung her body against the smaller girl. Lilly's hips lifted and her legs went around the roller hockey girl's waist. Then the pair lost all sense of anything except each other as they wildly ground against each other until they were both carried away on a sweet cloud.

An hour later Lilly sat on her bed while Miley applied antiseptic to the scratches on her back. Lilly was a bit evasive about how she got those but Miley was much too happy to have her back relatively unscathed to notice.

"You're sure you're okay Lilly?" her anxious best friend kept asking. "She didn't hurt you?"

Lilly reassured her. "I'm fine. She really never laid a glove on me. I will say one thing though."

"What's that?" asked Miley.

"I won't ever say again that Joannie is all talk and no action."

(The End)


End file.
